Im Not Nancy!
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: When Shira moves into 1428 elm street things start to get a little weird. Especially when she starts having strange dreams about a man named Freddy. Will Shira be able to wake herself up from the dream or will she forever be trapped? Please read!


Freddy Krueger

**When we are dreaming alone it is only a dream. When we are dreaming with others, it is the beginning of reality. - Dom Helder Camara**

I felt a sense of dread, and panic as I sat in the uncomfortable blue seats. I tried to breathe as I looked out the window only to see the ground below me slowly starting to move and then picking up speed. It wasn't that I was particularly scared of flying, I was actually quite fond of it. I think it was more the fact that I knew I would have to be starting all over again. My hands started to shake as the plane was preparing for takeoff. What was wrong with me I wasn't normally this bad. I closed my eyes and started to breathe through my nose. I felt the last bumps as the plane evened out into a straight motion. I opened my eyes again only to see the person sitting next to me looking straight at me. I just stared back he was kind of cute, he had brown eyes, brown hair, and looked to be about 18. He smiled at me.

"You afraid of flying too?" he asked while taking a sip of his water that the flight attendant had recently given to him.

"No… at least not usually?" I said making it sound like a question.

He laughed. "What are you not sure?" he asked looking incredulous.

"Well, I usually love flying, but there` s just something different about this flight…. I donno." I said while he took another sip of his water. He looked back up at me and then smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, I`m Glen." He said while holding out his hand. I looked at it, and he looked at me waiting for some kind of a response. I took his hand.

"Im Shira, it's nice to meet you." He looked at me with a funny look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked while not taking my eyes off of him.

"Oh, nothing just unique name… would have taken you more for a Nancy is all." He said. I laughed what an odd thing to say. And Nancy? What did he think we were living in the 80`s? He looked around the plane in what I would call a panicked fraze.

"Hes coming, I have to get off this plane right now." He said while undoing his seatbelt and standing up in a hurry.

"What are you talking about, who's coming?" He didn't take his eyes off of the front of the plane when he spoke to me.

"You know exactly who im talking about, we thought he was dead but he isn't and now hes coming to finish what he started. Please Nancy we have to leave!" He basically screamed at me.

"Nancy? My names not Nancy! I have no idea what you are talking about just calm down Glen." I looked around to see if we had disturbed any of the other passengers but no one seemed to be looking at as.

"Nancy what are you talking about? We need to leave now!" he said while basically running up to the front of the plane. I started to protest but I was cut off by a little blonde girl wearing a ripped blue dress.

"1,2 Freddy's coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door…." She chanted as she moved her way from the back of the plane closer to me.

"5,6 crab your crucifix, 7,8 better stay up late…." She sang as she walked up to my row and as she passed by me on her way to the front.

"9,10… never sleep…. Again" she laughed when she was finished singing. It seemed like the whole plan was completely still, like time had been frozen and only I was awake.

"Every Town has an Elm street Nancy!" I heard a deep man's voice say, I turned around to see a terrifying looking creature sitting in the row behind me, his face was burned, he wore an ugly sweater with red and green stripes, and one of his hands were made of blades. I resisted the urge to scream, but I didn't resist the urge to get up and run. I got up and ran with no idea of where I was going. I looked behind me only to see that where that thing had been was now a sweet little girl sleeping. I stopped running and decided to breathe. I turned back around only to be confronted by him again. This time I did scream, he just tilted his head to the side and laughed his evil laugh. I started to back up slowly, only to have him grab my shirt with his hands.

"Now, now Nancy where do you think you're going?" he asked while smiling at me. I didn't say anything and he found it amusing.

"What cat got your tongue?" he said mockingly. I still didn't say anything and this time he seemed angry. He pushed me to the floor with force and then stood over me grabbing my shirt again.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try Nancy, but did you honestly think you were going to walk out of this unharmed for the second time? It's bad enough I let you slip through my fingers the first time…oh well your dead now bitch!" he said laughing he rose his other arm with the blades on it ready to strike.

"No, please! Im not Nancy!" I screamed. He looked at me with a grin and then took a strike. As I was laying on the floor I could see the shoes of the little girl walking towards me.

"1.2 Freddy` s coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door" I could hear her chanting that same song in the background.

"No! Im not Nancy! Im not Nancy!" I yelled while putting my arms in fornt of my face to protect me.

"Shira! Shira!" I heard someone yelling my name breaking me out of my revelry. My eyes shot open as I saw my mother standing over me holding my hands.

"We are landing now, time to wake up sleepy." She said while dropping my hands, and taking her seat in the row across from mine. That was a dream? I quickly looked around the plane but everything seemed to be normal. I sat up in my seat and took a deep breath. I laughed how silly of me to think that all of that was actually real. After the plane had landed and we had gotten our rental car we were on the road again.

"I think you are really going to like Springwood Shira, it really is beautiful." My mother said to me from the front seat. I highly doubted that.

"Yeah well where we lived before was plenty beautiful." I muttered.

"Now, don't start this again! The town has plenty of places to go, you have a fantastic academic school to go to, and im sure you will meet many new friends." My father said to me.

"But, I don't want to meet new people! I want to stay back home with all my friends!" I whined.

"Well that's not going to happen, so you better get used to it, besides you said that you would at least try." My mother said this time. I decided to stop listening to them because I didn't want to think about the life I was leaving behind. I pulled out my iPod from my purse and put the volume on maximum.

_Now boy you know me well said im that kind of feeling, that kind of soft that kind of silly. But when im in doubt I open my mouth, and words come out, words come out like; Baby there's a shark in the water there`s something underneath my bed oh please believe I said. _I sang while my eyes started to get drowsy. I finally let my eyes stay closed. When I woke up again the car was stopped and I was staring at my new home. I saw my mom come up to the back door and open it for me. I got up and stretched out my legs.

"Well here it is hunnie, 1428 Elm Street our new home." She said while smiling.


End file.
